The Coming Empire
by beastslayer65
Summary: The Khajiit Dragonborn Shawn dont worry you wont hear his name much is now the leader of a army and put in charge of taking over Cyrodiil and creating a new empire. " I rated T for the later chapters and also this is my second story and my first was saints row so nobody could really insult the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a few months after the moot met and named Ulfric Stormcloak High King of Skyrim and the dovahkiin was growing restless.

"It has been months and the empire isn't getting any weaker!"

"What do you suppose we do."

"Take the fight to them!"

"And risk losing Skyrim once again!"

"Well if we don't do anything the empire will take it back either way!"

Ulfric looked down and knew what the dragonborn said was true.

"I will call the Jarls together and we will discuss this, But don't think they will be as approving as me."

"You didn't approve."

"I know."

And with that the High King shut the door to his private quarters. The Dragonborn then realized he needed to get some more materials for fort Dawngaurd.

When he walked into his Windhelm house he was greeted by a very familiar voice.

"Hey Vamp Slayer."

"Serena!"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was thinking and had to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Do you know anything about curing vampirism?"

"No why? Wait are you trying to…"

"Yes."

"Why!"

"Do you not want me to?"

" I want you to, But why the change of heart?"

"Listen, all you need to know is that I want to change and I will find out how on my own."

"But I want to help!"

" And I appreciate that."

"Then you would accept it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to do this myself. But don't worry we will see each other again."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye dragonboy."

Three days later Ulfric Stormcloak called the dragonborn to the Palace of Kings.

"Good day King Ulfric."

"There is no need for formalities between us dragonborn."

"Okay Ulfric. Why did you call me?"

"We have decided we need further discussion with a certain person… You."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Why me?"

"You still don't understand who you are do you? You're the Dragonborn!"

"So?"

"By the Nine!"

"What?"

"You are to meet the jarls and me hear on the 14th of Rains Hand."

"I still don't get it why am I needed?"

"You will find out friend now go get some rest, You will need it.


	2. A New Leader

It was the 14th of Rains Hand and the dragonborn was walking to the palace of kings when he overheard a conversation between to gaurds.

"Can you believe we might actually fight the empire in there own territory."

"Well with the dragonborn we can."

"One guy against an army cant do much."

"Well all of Skyrim will follow the Dragonborn so he is not alone."

"That is true, but do you think we stand a chance?"

"Yes!"

After hearing that the Dragonborn got very worried that he was to be made leader of the army at the meeting with the Jarls. Once upon entering the Palace of the Kings the Dragonborn realized there was only Jarl Vignar Jarl Elisif and the High King.

"Where is everyone?"

"They will be hear shortly, relax."

"If you say so."

After a few hours of waiting everybody had arrived and sat down at the large table with the High King at the head of the table.

"Okay so now that we are all here…."

"Silence. This meeting was called to order to see if the Dragonborn is willing to lead the army to conquer the empire."

"What! Me! I cannot lead an army."

"Well its that or Skyrim will fall!"

"Why cant you do it."

"Because they will not follow me but…"

"But what!"

"But anybody would follow the Dragonborn."

Hearing those words come from Ulfric's mouth gave the dragonborn a strange feeling of honor. He then sat and thought.

"Well?"

"I accept."

And then a jarl yelled out.

"See I told you he wouldn't do…. Wait you accept?"

"I Hereby accept the honor of leading the army of Skyrim."

"I knew you would!"

Shouted Ulfric.

"But We need to build a army"

"Well you have only about three months for that."

"Only Three months!"

"Yes so all the Jarls will do there part. Half of every holds guards are yours to command."

"Okay I can get some assassins and thief's to help to."

"Wait what."

"You still have a lot to learn about me Ulfric."

"Okay but you also need to learn the first place to attack."

" I think I already know."

"What is it then."

"Bruma. There is an old fort up a hill right next to Bruma and we can use that as a main base of operations."

"That's a great idea."

"There's just one problem."

"What is it?"

"The forts practically impenetrable and they will use it as a last stand, Two men can take out an entire army from that fort."

"Well there has to be a solution."

"There is I will take a small team up the backside and we can scale the fort."

"How?"

"The Dawngaurd has a person who works on crossbows and I have been working on something with her. Long story short we can use the crossbows to climb the walls."

"Seems like a plan."

"We will all meet up three months from now and begin final preparations."

And with that the Dragonborn got to fort Dawngaurd as fast as he could."

_**This Story is going to go along way and if you like it favorite it. And im trying to make it as accurate and good as possible and there will be more than one romance subplot there will be loss and sorrow and victory so stay tuned.**_


End file.
